


You And I (And The Moon)

by sadgalari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, But also, One Shot, Poetry, Sad, Short, Stars, The Moon - Freeform, but - Freeform, friendzone woops, love stuff, pining ??, prose, sad lol, the sky, unrequited ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadgalari/pseuds/sadgalari
Summary: I wanted more than anything to stay that way with you, under the sky.





	

**{You}** told me once how much you loved the moon. "One day, I **{will}** climb into a rocket and fly to the moon," You said.

"And I'll look at you from down here," I replied. "Then maybe the night won't feel so lonely."

"The night is **{never}** lonely," you chuckled in response.

"But I am," I wanted to say, but dismissed it when you started looking at the sky.

"I **{love}** looking up there and hoping the world would just pause. It reminds me how I'm never just by myself. Someone, somewhere, is also staring and hoping just as much as I am." You said, with so much light in your eyes; light that mine will never have. And in that moment we both stood there, alone. I wanted more than anything to stay that way with you, under the sky.

"The sky is just always there, I guess." You start moving your hands around. "It'll always be there, and I'll always have the moon. And I'll always have hope." And I thought to myself, "And you'll always have **{me}**."

**Author's Note:**

> yike sorry if it's bad idrk but hope yall enjoy?? yay


End file.
